Un día libre
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Yoshiko decide visitar a su sempai para aclarar algo muy importante... Era hora de no continuar con esto


**Este one shot es una especie de crack ship y bueno éste será entre Yohane y Nico pero ambientado en un UA (Donde Nico termina con Maki, Riko le rompe el corazón a Yoshiko con Chika)… No me culpen a mí, culpen al All Stars y las 27 cantando… Me temo que Nico sería shippeada con Ruby, Yoshiko, Mari y Dia y alguna que otra de las PDP, que se diviertan**

 **Yuzu y fuera**

 **PD: Lo de Nico con las dos acuarelas es real, busquen Nicoyoshi y Nicoruby en Pixiv**

Dos chicas estaban jugando videojuegos aunque era de esperarse ya que ambas chicas eran rivales desde hace poco tiempo, después de una larga partida la datenshi había ganado mientras Nico hacía un bufido no aceptando la derrota. Ahora ambas estaban sentadas mientras a una distancia los hermanitos Yazawa estaban jugando en el patio

-Oye Nico-sempai, ¿No te parece extraño que no estés con Maki-san y justo hoy que es tu día libre?-Dijo Yoshiko mientras miraba la pausa en el juego

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestiono Nico mientras organizaba la mesa para guardar la consola

-Nada solo encuentro extraño que nuestro tiempo libre coincida

Al parecer ese día la peliazul se presentó en la puerta de la idol, al parecer hacía tiempo que no veía a su "Rival número uno". Nico la había dejado entrar sabiendo a lo que había venido y aunque lo negara ella también la había echado de menos, pero no a extrañarla y esas cosas, a decir verdad había pasado bastante tiempo desde su último encuentro. Se sentaron en el sofá y ahora conversaban.

-¿Cómo lo sabes ?-Cuestiono la pelinegra

-No, no digo eso solo me parece extraño-Decía la peliazul mientras tenía entre sus piernas al pequeño Cotaro que por cierto le gustaba cualquier truco de magia de la datenshi, lo mismo que a las demás hermanas Yazawa

-Como sea-Nico suspiró e interrogó a la chuuni- ¿A qué has venido?

-¿No es obvio sempai? Hace mucho que no nos vemos

La peliazul abrió la mano para chocar con el puño de la otra mano, en señal de que se acordaba de algo

-Ya me acuerdo…

-Qué…

\- Eso no es verdad nos vimos ayer, estabas con Rin-chan

-Eso es diferente.

-¿Porque?

-Estaba ensayando con Rin y Hanayo y luego como siempre me invitaron a un ramen

La idol miró a su rival con cara fulminante a cambiar a una burlona como si supiera sus negras intenciones

-Ya veo eso quiere decir que has venido buscando sexo con Nico, ¿Eh?-Dijo en tono juguetón

La datenshi se sonrojó y luego de unos segundos reclamó

-Me temo que la que busca un encuentro casual con el ángel caído es otra

-Si lo sabes no deberías andar preguntando-Dijo algo irritada mientras guardó la consola en su caja, la guardó en su cuarto para ir a la cocina para servir dos vasos de jugo ya que afuera hacía un verano de los mil demonios

Finalmente la encontró jugando con poco con Cotaro, se sentó pero no contaba que la chuuni se acostara sobre sus piernas jugando con sus dedos sobre una de sus coletas, cosa que para el pequeño Yazawa era raro, mucho más que cuando Maki andaba con Nico

-¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin Yohane? Nico-sama-Dijo fingiendo arrogancia aunque su tono era medio erótico

-Tú eres la que no puede estar sin mí, ayer pasaste por ese lugar sabiendo que me encontrarías ahí. ¿No es cierto?-Dijo mostrando un bufido de enojo desafiante

Ahora era el turno de la ojimorada en hacer esas caras raras, los hermanos Yazawa eran testigos de semejante de pelea de novias sobre todo a Cocoro que le traía nostalgia ya que Yoshiko se parecía a Maki en ciertos aspectos aunque no del todo

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto yo fui ahí por… Hmm…Iba por Zuramaru y Ruby-Respondió inventándose lo primero que le vino a la mente.-Y que es todo este interrogatorio, ¿Acaso estoy en un programa de televisión?-Ahora estaba nerviosa y sudando.

-¿Eh? Pero de que hablas, idiota

-Es igual…- Interrumpió Cocoro

-¿Qué dices Little Demon?

-Cocoro…

La mayor de los pequeños miraba con tristeza aunque mantenía una cierta mirada seria hacia la datenshi

-Yocchan, si quieres tanto a Oneechan…- Bufó de enojo- Por favor, no le rompas el corazón como lo hizo Maki-chan

-¡Sí!- Los demás hermanos asintieron y sin decir nada se fueron a ver televisión o quizás a hacer dibujos mientras ambas chicas quedaron en un rato de silencio hasta que la chuuni se acomodó estando al lado de su sempai la cual miraba en silencio la televisión.

-Como sea me voy a dar un baño, ¿Quieres venir sempai?

Nico se enrojeció aunque su mirada era baja, era obvio sintió algo de dolor cuando recordaba aquel triste día cuando Maki le dijo que tenía pretendiente y que lo suyo no podía seguir más

-No, prefiero esperarte- Respondió dudosa

-Bien-Musitó poniéndose de pie- Te veo luego…- Quería decirle "Cariño", mientras intentaba pasar una mano sobre su cabello negro pero al ver a su rival de esa manera prefirió posar una mano sobre la cabeza de la loli logrando que la pobre se sonrojara un poco

Yoshiko entro al baño, la pelinegra aprovecho para salir al patio necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de lo que vendría, mientras tanto en la ducha la datenshi sentía como las pequeñas gotas mojaban su cuerpo de la nada había una sombra que la veía, no era tan ingenua a lo cual se puso una toalla sobre su cuerpo, abrió la cortina para encontrarse con… El pequeño Cotaro que por cierto le traía unas ropas que había olvidado.

El pequeño Yazawa con algo de timidez se acercó a la chuuni para darle sus prendas cosa que aceptó la mayor con una sonrisa a lo cual usó uno de sus trucos para darle un caramelo, el pequeño agradeció y fue con una sonrisa hacia su cuarto. La datenshi se entró a la ducha pero vio que por error el pequeño le trajo su vestido negro con encajes que usaba como Yohane… Justo pensó en Nico y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando volvió a entrar a su casa en eso sonó un mensaje en su móvil

"Ve a tu cuarto, hay una sorpresa para ti."

La idol se dispuso a ir de inmediato y cuando entró a su cuarto encontró a la peliazul echada sobre su cama usando su vestido de cuero lleno de encajes y esas alas negras en una pose muy provocativa.

-"Parece una diosa griega" -Penso la ojirroja- "Mierda, no debí ver el Rey Escorpión 2 y eso que Astarté con su vestido y casi mostrando pechugas me excitó demasiado"

-¿Vas a venir o te vas a quedar mirándome con la boca abierta?-Preguntó divertida la peliazul

Nico se acercó, al parecer una fuerza invisible la jalaba hacia la cama, se quedó de pie frente a la ojimorada. Yoshiko la miraba divertida le gustaba la sensación que provocaba sobre la pelinegra.

Se incorporó, colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de la loli y lo acerco al suyo, logrando así un beso largo y profundo donde ambas buscaban la dominación de la boca del otro, Yoshiko intentaba quitarle el sueter rosa que llevaba puesto todos los días, mientras que Nico con sus manos recorría el torso ya conocido de la datenshi.

-Vamos a la cama-Dijo la pelinegra, separándose dejando un hilo de saliva entre las dos.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Nico-sama-Le respondió en un susurro.

-No me llames así, me haces sentir como una vie..-La peliazul la calló con sus labios.

-No te quejes y ven-Dijo mientras la jalaba y abría las cortinas corredizas de la cama de su ama, para luego cubrirse en las sábanas y seguir besándola.

Una vez adentro siguieron besándose y al mismo tiempo descendiendo hasta llegar a las sábanas rosas de terciopelo apartando de un lado a otro todos los peluches de animalitos , Nico ahora solo con su ropa interior intentó quitar la camiseta de encajes que cubría el busto de la chuuni.

-Espera-Dijo Yoshiko separándose de los labios de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestionó ansiosa la ojiroja.

-No puedo-Declaró la datenshi

-¿Cómo que no puedes? Solo es sexo

-Es por eso que no puedo-Dijo consternada

-Que dices si lo hemos hecho muchas veces o es que tú…-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la entrepierna de la ojimorada para luego decir con una cara de susto

-¿Acaso tienes Sida?

-No

-¿Eres Futanari?

-Tampoco

-¿Estás embarazada?

-¡Por el amor de Satanás, no!

Hubo un rato de silencio entre ambas

-¡¿Qué dices?! No, no no es eso, Yohane el ángel caído puede y quiere, es solo que…-Se le cortó la voz no sabía que decirle como continuar, Nico la miraba fijamente esperando una explicación. Desvíó la mirada no se podía concentrar con esos ojos escarlatas clavados fijamente en ella.

-Puedes decírmelo

-¿Eh?

-Dímelo- Insistió la pelinegra

-Bueno yo…

-Espera mírame –Tomó su rostro y lo giró –Ahora sí continua.

-Sí, claro es solo que ya no puedo seguir con esto

-¿Con esto?-Preguntó confundida y preocupada la loli.

-Sí, ya sabes con esto-Movía el dedo señalando a ambos lados. Ya lo había decidido se lo iba a decir, en realidad había querido decírselo desde hace tiempo pero le faltaba valor, tal vez fue por miedo a perderla, al rechazo pero ya no podía seguir en esta situación.

La datenshi pensaba que solo acostándose con ella sería suficiente cuando realmente quería algo más que solo sexo con Nico. Ya estaba decidido ese sería el día. Pero le encantaba ver el deseo en sus ojos rojos, en serio no quería perderla.

-Creo que sé a qué te refieres. Es sobre lo nuestro ¿No?-Calló esperando una respuesta

-Sí-Afirmó la chuuni

Los siguientes segundos fue de absoluto silencio la tensión era inmensa.

-Pues-Habló la peliazul - Es que no tenemos ninguna relación tú misma lo has dicho es solo sexo.

-Ya veo, así que eso querías decirme-Dijo aliviada la ojiroja.

\- Nico-sama, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Te estoy diciendo que quiero algo más que acostarme contigo y reaccionas de esa manera-Exclamaba exasperada.

De pronto otra pausa se hizo sólo que la idol pelinegra comenzó a derramar lágrimas sin razón alguna… Estaba feliz ya que no contaba que su rival y amiga la aceptara más que una simple amante si no como su amada eterna, su diosa

-¿Aun no lo entiendes verdad, idiota? –Yoshiko la miró confundida-Pensé que querías terminar con nuestros encuentros.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó sorprendida

-No me hagas repetirlo-Declaro con fastidio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu sientes lo mismo?-Preguntó entusiasmada la ojimorada.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy llorando?- La idol derramaba lagrimas silenciosas a lo cual la chuuni decidió limpiarlas y la abrazó por unos minutos, ella también quería llorar en silencio sobre tal decisión que tomaron entre ambas.

Después de unos minutos Yoshiko puso su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de la pelinegra.

-Estás helada

-Pero si el clima ha estado haciendo calor últimamente.

-¿Quieres sentirme?-Preguntó con un tono sensual en su voz

Nico enrojeció, la peliazul agarró su mano y la puso sobre su propio abdomen.

-Siente

Tú…También… Estás frio

-De hecho es por la ducha que me tomé

Hubo un rato de silencio

-¿Quieres calentarme Nico-sama?-Dijo mientras se acercaba más a la pelinegra y la besaba. Fue un beso suave y tierno que declaraba todo lo que no decían las palabras. Se separaron, se quedaron quietas mirándose fijamente. Viendo todo el amor y el deseo en los ojos de la otra.

-Te amo Nico-sama.

-Que dices idiota, ¿Quieres que te diga cuanto te quiero o que te lo demuestre?- La loli estaba sonriendo mientras posaba una mano sobre la mejilla de su chica oscura la cual se sonrojó

-Demuéstramelo-Dijo acercándose

Nico la besó en la boca para luego seguir con el cuello, logrando así que ambos cuerpos comenzaran a calentarse, con un rápido movimiento despojó sus prendas , la peliazul ahora no la detuvo y más cuando Nico quedó embelesada al ver que la datenshi remató el momento con una revelación:

Usaba tangas…

¿Y saben que pasó?

-¿Viste eso Cocoro?- Decía por lo bajo Cocoa a su hermana mayor mientras miraban de cerca la cama cubierta entre cortinas rosas donde dos sombras hacían el amor aparte de ciertos sonidos

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bueno! ¡Al fin Oneechan es el macho men!- Decía Cocoro a su hermana por lo bajo

-Sabes hermanita, como que quiero a Yocchan y me la quiero comer

-Oye, eso no es justo, yo también me la quiero comer- Cocoa contestaba con voz quejumbrosa

-Bueno que importa, lo importante ahora es que Oneechan al fin podrá estar feliz con Yocchan

-¿Y Maki-chan?

-Nah, ella es una perra- Respondió Cocoro en voz baja a lo cual asintieron las pequeñas a lo cual gatearon a lo ninja hasta debajo de la cama con tal de saber si por lo menos si las dos idols hicieron un bebé… No hubo tal bebé pero sí quedó en evidencia que la pequeña loli fue el macho caliente de la relación


End file.
